


【BBC Sherlock】Crown

by ansaamy12



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansaamy12/pseuds/ansaamy12
Summary: ——唯獨當剷除所有可能性，留下的證據即使如此虛假，仍舊會成了真實。刻印在骨子的箴言從未出過半點差錯，就這點偵探還是確信的。※莫福(前後有意義)--雖然我寫的很無差感，當莫福莫看也沒差啦--(雷包※雙吸血鬼AU，意識流有一點嚴重※第一次寫這組合可能歪





	【BBC Sherlock】Crown

_ ——唯獨當剷除所有可能性，留下的證據即使如此虛假，仍舊會成了真實。 _

 

刻印在骨子的箴言從未出過半點差錯，就這點偵探還是確信的。

 

男人雙腿交疊，透亮的墨黑皮質鞋刻印細緻雕花，唇角愉悅洩出Sherlock不擅分辨究竟是屬於70亦或60年代的流行曲調。似是源自三拍子的圓舞曲序他還尚可接受，唯獨就是對方笑得睜大眼的詭譎笑語卻彷彿在他耳畔響起令他厭惡至極的巴哈提聲，隨時掌著世界回歸。

 

「Miss me？Darling.」

 

聽聞狀似惡意滿滿的稱呼，偵探的肩瑟縮了一下，宛若那一隻總將足部倒勾掐上罪人頸部，攀附罪惡金冠只為編織犯罪網絡的黑蛛，此刻正將猩紅獠牙精粹的毒液注入他的肌膚。

他可還真還擰不死呢。

Sherlock無視男子拂過腿部線條的兩指，逕自暗想。

 

腦中殿堂憑藉細碎端倪揣了揣正端詳紅蘋果的男子，愛爾蘭口音混上幾點羅馬尼亞小鎮的偏僻鄉音，亦或是沾染微薄血腥臭味與霉氣的簡便服裝，偵探對那一切根本毫無興趣。

 

不過區區幾秒的眼神落在頸上，遍尋不著模擬人類肌膚的容顏接縫，卻透亮得在光照下都將閃爍不定的慘白，該是順著頸側向下延伸至鎖骨處前突兀露出兩處未出一絲血液，當然亦是無可見著結痂的空洞。

自然後腦勺也是見不到該是任何腦漿與血液攪和的鮮紅液體，常人在子彈直搗大腦並且大量出血狀態下是不可能存活的，Sherlock無須回想皆可斷定此言。

 

前提是正常人類不可能。

 

「噁！你怎麼還喝的下這鬼東西？不覺得血液還更可口些，比如說……你那同居小男友跟他可愛的小女兒，別跟說你從沒妄想過他們倆跳動的頸動脈。逐漸減弱的尖叫聲與恐懼求饒可是最為完美的佐料，你是應該嘗嘗看。」男人也不再刻意遮掩犬齒利刃，唇邊沾著蘋果汁液與乾涸腥羶，Moriaty淺嚐已轉作微涼的茶水，隨即吐著舌作噁，似是嚐上這世上最為苦澀的味道。

 

「我沒有興趣，Moriaty。」抿上一口參了兩顆糖的黑咖啡，Sherlock似是不慍不火喚著名，卻又較倫敦近日低溫更凌冽了幾許。

 

「小Sherly你的臉還真難看呢，喜歡我與你可愛妹妹精心準備的大禮嗎？」男人換上一個方向翹起腳，圓潤大眼微微瞇起，「或者說，你更喜歡我這個『小驚喜』？」

指尖抵住下巴，嫌惡皺了皺眉，「別叫我叫得這麼親密。」

「憑藉我們兩人這麼多年的交情，你還真是懂得要如何傷透我的心。」

 

Moriaty舔了舔下唇，他起身離去諮詢者的特別座，向著偵探的腳步輕而緩。按著沙發椅的兩側，他將男人扣入皮革材質之中，冰冷掌心壓上腕部。瞬即灰藍海的眸游移了幾釐米，喉頭肌肉微顫。他的拇指探尋著源自橈動脈的搏動，無論如何，但凡想尋得脈動早成了奢求。或許生怕是嚇著了眼前這珍貴玩物，手部是頓了頓才伸出些許，畢竟他可還等著將男人拆卸開來好好研究一番呢。

 

獠牙、蒼白、嗜血。

皆身作該隱之子，你我是如此相像。

 

「當你選擇將半個帝國與我那妹妹共享時開始，你早就該料到你會失去一切，然而你卻選擇以……這副姿態回來。很有趣。」Sherlock瞇起眼，任由轟隆的喘息增快，「若不是你感到無聊，就是你又想策劃什麼。」

 

「那你覺得我又是打算做什麼呢？為了……誰呢？」隱含蠱惑的話語如蜜，塗抹攪動的舌根。

「你死了卻回來了，然而已死的身軀是不可能進行血族轉化，所以那個屍體是打算製造出讓所有人相信『你已經死了』的一個假象。那是你，也不是你。」偵探迴避無意義的問答，緊瞧著對方將他的手輕輕抬起摩娑，掌心搔癢似的動作並未阻饒演繹的過程，但他仍是撐著身子想將過近的距離拉遠些，「再者，轉化只需要伴著大量血液流失，與極度微量的血族血液感染即可。你就可以趁著飲彈流乾，順道將子彈抹上我的血液，最後就可以轉化成了永生不死的怪物，繼續你的遊戲。」

 

男人嗤之以鼻哼了一聲。

 

「怪物？你說我是怪物？嘖嘖嘖……Sherlock、Sherlock、Sherlock……Mycroft那傢伙就罷了，安詳生活讓你何時開始也變得如此愚鈍了？我真的該回來了才對呢。」男人起身在房內踱步，雙手狀作為兩張嘴吱吱喳喳，高了幾個度的音嘲諷道。墨黑虹膜卻是直勾勾定在偵探身上，在陰影下是照映不出任何一點情緒波動。

 

「這麼多年了，你卻仍舊還是不懂得遊戲規則。可惜，真是太可惜了。」

 

踏出步伐，男人傾身，Moriaty捧起Sherlock的臉龐，粗繭摩挲的眼角摺子，呼出氣息陣陣撲鼻撓得他發癢。任由尖牙緩緩遊走於高聳顴骨，卻是輕緩得什麼都傷不著，但一個乍現的思緒卻可笑令Sherlock不禁想嘔吐。

 

打量著糧食的眼睛以及將他全身包裹的禁錮，蜘蛛的溫柔莫過於此。

 

偵探反手一抓，扣牢了不安分的雙手，啃向另一側完好無缺的大理石肌膚。

「嘶！」摀著頸部，Moriaty將他那雙大眼撐得老大，低聲哀號。畢竟男人咬得極深，傷痕撕裂開來，變異暗色鮮血流入衣襟，早已在白淨衣裳綻放點點妃紅。

 

指尖抹上血珠，舌頭試探似的舔了一口，「真難吃。」

 

太久了，過得太久了。

儘管是習於啃噬鮮血兩三百年的Holmes家族次子，亦是如此。

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 這麼說有點奇怪，不過其實這部分僅有三分之一，所以如果我有空的話大概就會補完吧？(欠打  
> 希望你們喜歡。


End file.
